narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy Kaguya
Appearance Izzy is a slender but very fit person, Her typical attire calls for tight black shinobi pants and a form fitting black tank top. She wears these because she hates the feel of fabric slowing her down. Izzy was easily very recognizable because she used to have multiple piercings on her face as well as both arm sleeves covered with tattoos. She currently only has her lip pierced. 'Personality' Tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, assertive, friendly, and sociable Izzy is a walking contradiction. To her friends and collegues, she is witty and charming, However people who are barely begining to know her sometimes feel intimidated by her because of her strong personality. 'Backstory' Younger Years Izzy does not remember much about her childhood since her revival. what little bits she does remember consist of her birthlpace of Otogakure, abandonment, the two Uchihas who took her in as their own, and death. Reanimated Corps Izzy was found deceased in her childhood home along with her two adopted parents. A disgraced scientist by the name of Mikoshiri had found her in the ruins essentially reviving her just to perform experiments on her. As soon as she came to she was grateful to the scientist but full of rage and hate. She stayed with Mikoshiri for around 2 years enduring constant DNA changes. At the begining of the third year she was given free will, However after being subjected to so many experiments she snapped and ended up killing the person who brought her back to life. Thus starting her rampage filled lifestyle. Taken In Emotionally destroyed and full of rage and hate Izzy was on a path of destruction. Once that she had realized that she was undying she "lived" recklessly and for the wrong reasons. She was working for villages, doing espionage missions killing people for money as well as for fun. It was a dark time in her life until she met a man named Chusaki, she formed a friendship and connection with him as soon as she met him. She saw something in him that reminded her of her Father. Chusaki took her under his wing and ended up reconditioning her helping her through the dark times of her life. The Revival of Izzy Kaguya Meeting the Evil Genius Izzy found herself in the company of a man whom was skilled at scientific experiments. This quickly entrigued her as she was fond of scientific research. The two would begin to talk and form a friendship. One day after carefully examining her he told her that he would possibly be able to revive her. Izzy was thrilled at the thought of being alive again but was also worried about the dangers that could come from coming back to life. Izzy frantically searched through the rubble of her old home looking for anything that could help her. And with luck on her side she did find something. After removing some blocks she saw silver hair pinned under the rubble she took out her kunai grabbed a tuft of hair and a piece of shattered skull And placed it in her pouch before starting the trek back to the scientist. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for the body to cultivate it was finally time. Izzy took her first breath of air after 4 years. New Life As soon as she was brought back, she had left her old life behind, Izzy was ready to live a normal life, one that she never had. She had been married and had children, lived a life of leisure and sadly enough divorced her former spouse. It seemed like everything was finally right as she traveled to different villages learning new Jutsus and meeting important people. Things were starting to look up. The Unknown Death of Izzy Kaguya Only certain people know exactly what had happened to Izzy, people speculate it was a failed espionage mission. Some believe that she killed herself trying to hide the secrets to some super secret group of individuals. Some people think she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Many believe that she, being so accident prone, probably choked on Takoyaki. Months of Darkness Immediately after her death, she was AWOL for several months, no one knew of her whereabouts and current state of being. What was odd however was that her home was completely empty of belongings and her children were gone. Kazik was sent out to scout the surrounding area of her old home and set fire to it. Making sure that anything that could lead anyone to her was burned and destroyed. Emergence After things had cooled down Izzy had come out of hiding with her family. She had unretired and began to work with different villages acting as a Kages advisor to many. She took her family everywhere she went with her. Her K2 team would shortly be disbanded however as she had retired from her kunoichi life yet again to keep her children safe. The Time Had come Once again it happened, Izzys soul was finally returned to a completely new body with the help of her long time friend Warren. Izzys distinct features had disappeared with the new body, All tattoos, piercings and massive scars were gone. Everything was erased. she was reborn. Curent Whereabouts ''' '''Village Sakuragakure Status Entering Village Wandering the village in search of something Village Visits, and Village Work 'Kusagakure' Along with her friend Servant, Izzy was one of the founders of the Kusagakure Village. Servant was the first Kage of the village and Izzy was his trusted advisor. Throughout servants reign the village was in a time of peace and all was well. Serving the kage was perhaps one of the easiest things she could do, However she did spend a lot of her time dwelling and hanging around with the normal common folk. Izzy had even opened her own business, being quite the drinker, she opened a bar, a speak easy where people could go and drink. After a rather lengthy reign Kusakage Servant left the village and a new Kage had taken the spot. Izzy swore loyalty to the kage as she had done with the kage before. she was happy working for the kage. Shortly however she left Kusagakure to travel the world. 'Otogakure' Izzy soon found herself back in her home land, being rather nervous about the whole ordeal, she began to work for the village. She started at the bottom and after doing some village work and some missions she went up in ranks to become of the prison guards of Otogakure. During her stay in Otogakure she had made friends with the most colorful of people. Life was great for her in Otogakure, She enjoyed being around people who werent "all There" she felt comfortable as she was surrounded by people like her. However as much as she loved Otogakure, She had been summoned by another kage to do mercenery work. She packed her things in Otogakure and left hoping to advance higher in ranks. Little did she know that this was going to be the last time that she was allowed in her home village. 'Tanigakure' Izzy soon found herself in the village of Tanigakure, upon entering the village there were a lot of new faces of whom she had not seen. Izzy found herself in this new village and quickly located the kage, A friendship soon blossomed with the kage and she was again the trusted advisor for the kage. Although the village was not always peaceful they still found that they could keep the peace among the villagers. This village became more of a vacation spot than work for her. As time passed though the kage decided to step down for a bit. Izzy soon found herself becoming the Nidaime Kawakage. During this time the village was also peaceful but Izzy was not comfortable being the leader of a whole village. After around a month of kage duties she left her post giving the kage duties back to the former kage. She packed her things and began to travel the world yet again meeting new people and friends along the way. Sakuragakure Right after she had begun traveling again she was contacted by the kage of this new village Sakuragakure. Izzy who was now fond of traveling was hesitant at first to leave since she had heard so much about this kage, but it didnt matter to her she grabbed her items and headed out to this new village. The village was a nice solitary place with amazing cherry blossoms but it seemed a little too friendly for the Shinobi world. As soon as she entered the village she was promptly apprehended by the local anbu for trespassing into the kages office. Izzy would quickly make friends within the village and was glad to help out in any given situation. although the village was in fact beautiful the shinobi inside the village would start to feel uneasy. Months after her arrival the people of Sakuragakure began to riot the kages head was what people were wanting. People felt that the current kage was unfit to govern the village and decided to begin a coup de etat, Izzy,who was on the Kages side, also began to feel restless she soon sided with the revolt group hoping to see a change in the village, But before she could see the outcome of the revolt she was contacted by Kimimaro Kaguya whom needed help in re establishing the Kaguya clan. She agreed and left Sakuragakure in the middle of complete chaos to pursue the chance of reviving the Fabled Kaguya clan. Sakuragakure was disbanded shortly after. The village would soon reammerge. (currently in rebuilt Sakuragakure) The Kaguya Clan Shortly after reviving Izzy found herself in Land of Iron a cold place where Kimimaro decided to revive the Kaguya clan. With the help of other Shinobi the Kaguya clan would begin to rise in numbers. Soon a village would be established with its own guarded walls and protecters. The Clan began to florish and soon the kaguya name would emerge again. Time went on and the clan began to grow even more. Everything was looking good for the Kaguya clan. However one cold day some members of the kaguya clan were given items which would become their downfall. Some memberes were soon sacrificed under an ulterior motive. the person who had done the deed was not caught. It was a dark time for the kaguya clan. During this dark time she had recieved a message from a messenger of Sunagakure. Her adopted Father Chusaki was being crowned as the new Kage. A spiked smile emerged on her face and she made her way to Sunagakure. She left the land of iron and began the life of a civilian in sunagakure to join in the festivities. 'Uzushiogakure' Originally only visiting for the festivities of the new village she found herself staying for the long run. The first night of her stay was somewhat of a blur since she was incredibly intoxicated. Izzy is still a permanent resident of Uzu. She had established her own bar in which would serve the people of Uzu Dango,Takoyaki,And drinks. Having her own business was not new to her. she had a string of bars in hidden locations in different villages. 'Harugakure' Found herself yet again being the Kages Advisor. WHY CANT SHE JUST RETIRE GOD, This time however she was an edo tensei. she soon left the village in search of Warren. Category:Female